


Red

by MockingBlue (RoyalSeal)



Series: Thallen Week 2015 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ASL, AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalSeal/pseuds/MockingBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of Barry’s ASL 104 class, he’s partnered with someone who’s decidedly too handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Nobody talked. 

That was the one rule of Barry’s ASL 104 class. “Mouth your words if you want.” The teacher told them with her hands on the first day, her long, slender fingers creating a flowing pattern of beautiful words that left the serious students spellbound. “Mouth them, but don’t speak. If you want to teach in the Deaf community, you need to understand what it’s like to live in the Deaf community.”

Barry loved it. His mother, who had lost most of her hearing at the age of twelve, had taught him his first signs, guiding his small, awkward hands in her soft, warm fingers until he could make rudimentary conversation. Now, any time he made a deeper connection with Deaf culture, it was like seeing his mother’s signs again, and feeling her presence close by. 

They were paired in groups of two, partners that could communicate with each other and help each other through the various assignments. The teacher had no criteria for who was paired with whom, but Barry still couldn’t figure out why the universe had been so  _rude_  (or so kind, really), as to have paired him with such an extraordinarily beautiful man with a smile that threatened to blind Barry completely with its brilliance. 

_Hello!_  His partner signed to him cheerfully on their first day together.  _I’m…_ and he signed the letters “E-D-D-I-E”. 

Barry tore himself out of the trance the man’s bright blue eyes had put him in and gave him a grin in return.  _Nice to meet you, I’m…_ and he carefully signed his nickname, “B-A-R-R-Y”. 

_You seem…fluent_. Eddie said, after fumbling on the sign for “fluent” for a moment. He grinned, embarrassed at his difficulty, and went on.  _We are all technically advanced but you have a nice flow to your signs._

Barry blushed and shrugged his shoulders.  _My mom taught me. That makes it easier. It is kind of…second nature._

_Lucky!_  Eddie signed appreciatively, his ring finger barely rising high enough to make the sign.  _I will have to pay close attention to you in class._

Barry could feel the blush spreading through him even faster, as the tips of his ears grew hot and a knot began to form in his chest. The universe was _definitely_  rude for pairing him with this stupid pretty boy. He would never concentrate. 

Eddie’s blue eyes crinkled in kind amusement, and he gestured at Barry’s face. _Red_. He signed, and then made a silent giggle. 

Barry pretended to gesture threateningly at Eddie’s eyes and signed,  _Blue. Shut up._

_Yeah yeah yeah_. Eddie replied teasingly, before turning to look to the front of the room, as the teacher gently waved her hands to bring their attention back to her. 

_Were good connections made?_  The teacher asked. There were scattered nods, a few raised, nodding fists. Eddie looked over questioningly at Barry, who rubbed his eyes and tried not to let out a giddy laugh as he passed him a post it note.

_My number._

At Eddie’s expression, Barry gestured at his face and signed teasingly,  _Red_.


End file.
